A boy of the future
by omeganaruto
Summary: Team inuyasha is saved by a new kid but something seems to be similar to him but yet something seems differnt, his speed, his techniques, just who is this demon if he is a demon at all


This is my first Inuyasha fic. I do not own Inuyasha if I did I would be filthy rich cause it is a dang good show. Lets start this story.

Prologue----------------

"No Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as he saw the helpless girl get tossed from side while he was busy dealing with Naraku doll. "Get out of my way wind scar." He shouted as he wiped out 50 Naraku dolls. "Kagome I'm coming wind…" Inuyasha leaped out at the giant spider who was about to kill Kogame, then it spurt out web at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was then trapped. "Miroku, Songa some one help out Kogame." He shouted as he kicked a doll.

"I'm a little busy over here Inuyasha." Miroku said as he threw a couple of talismans at a few Naraku clones which only neutralized them for a second or two as twenty of them started to dog pile on top of Naraku. "Songa can you help out Kogame." Miroku shouted along with his voice being muffled by the Narakus.

"Can't I am busy with my own problems." Sango said while she and Kirara were in mid air knocking the dolls off of them as the dolls themselves jump towards the demon slayer. "Hey Shippo how about yo…" Songa stopped in mid as she saw the little fox demon running around screaming his head. "Never mind" Sango said without paying attention she was tackled out of the sky by a few dolls and she and Kirara was pinned to the ground.

"Kogame I'm commi…" But before Inuyasha could finish his sentenced he was taken down to the ground. "No Kogame I will sav…"

"Shut up Inuyasha, you worthless half demon." Everyone looked up to see a dark figure from above. "I'll save her since you cant even save yourself." The figure said as he adjusted his four swords. He jumped from the rocky cliff towards the dolls over ontop of Miroku as his claws turns to a bit of a light pink energy.

"Purification claw." He called out he ran past Miroku obliterating the clones that were on top of Miroku with ease. The dolls that were on top of Sango got off of her and headed toward this kid. The new demon took some papers out of his pocket.

"Talisman spells." He called out when the talisman would get close it would disintegrate the dolls with in its little area. After noticing what happened to the dolls, the dolls that were watching Shippo screaming around went after the other demon.

"This is to easy." The kid said as he jumped into the air over the dolls. "Go raging fox fire." He shot a huge raging green flame shot out of his mouth it turned the dolls into ashes. He jumps down and looks over his shoulder "whose next" the dolls that were on top of Inuyasha and those that surrounded that of the giant spider that held ahold of Kogame. The demon took out of his back pocket a small boomerang he threw it and it easily decapitated a couple of the clones as it returned to the pocket.

"I was going to take you on a few at a time but…" he smirked as he began to take out one of his four swords at his waist, one that Inuyasha recognized well, he spun the sword around his head as it made a purplish twister. "Go Dragon twister" He called out as he released the twister that whipped out more than half the remaining dolls. As he began to walk toward the rest of he dolls. The dolls started to take step back as they stared at this demon with fear that was unimaginable, suddenly the remaining dolls started to run away.

"So you dolls do feel fear, let us see if you can also feel pain." The kid smirked as he took out another sword, once again recognized by that of Inuyasha, "Go Dragon strike," He called out as he sent out huge bolts of lightning at the remaining dolls and obliterated the rest of them, as him watched the ashes fall to the ground he glanced to the right to look at the giant spider. "I guess It is just you and me" he glared. He looked over to the unconscience Kogame.

"That girl she seems familiar" The boy said for a distraction. The spider confused look at Kogame to only to find her missing he looked back at the young demon to only see him lay the girl on the ground. "Now it is your turn for you to perish" he said as he took out a third sword, which this one Inuyasha knew really well. The spider struck only to have the demon disappeared before he hit him. "Take Wind Scar." He called out from above annihilating the spider demon. After a few minutes of standing their team Inuyasha with a newly conscience Kogame. Inuyasha was now mad.

"Hey you what are you doing with those four swords, how did you even get your hand on my Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha grabbed the demon by the shoulder and turned him around to see his face. He wore that of the fire rat, Sesshomaru, chest plate, and fluffy thing, two scars on his check one red the other green.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm….."

Next time on Inuyasha, we find out who this kid is, we find out a secret about him actually two, a type of secret that dosen't make sense about the way he fights until then review


End file.
